Spoken Words on Unspoken Matters (potterfic)
by Briavael
Summary: This is about a fill-in professor at Hogwarts and her younger sister...takes place right after book four and concerns the second rise of Voldemort.
1. Burgandy to London

A/N. First lemme make it clear that all characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except the ones that don't (i.e. Vivianne, Cathriona, their family). This is just a little idea...I won't continue this unless reviewers ask me too. I mean, this hasn't even been by my beta reader yet (sorry Uni!). So if you like this fic and want me to post the next chapter...please say so!  
  
Spoken Words on Unspoken Matters  
(summer following book four)  
  
"And why can't Hogwarts keep a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" the young professor questioned hesitantly.  
  
The other professor looked straight into the glittering eyes of the inquirer. "People who teach Defense Against the Dark Arts live dangerous lives. Sometimes it catches up with them."  
  
The young professor let the words hang in the air a moment, as if to take in their full meaning. This was entirely out of respect for the other, greatly admired professor. "However, Defense is not my field of specialty, as we have already discussed. I am a Charms teacher. Although I know no one can take the place of Professor Flitwick's expertise, it is only for a few months. When did you say he will be returning?"  
  
"In late January. But did you intend on leaving straightaway upon his return? I could use an assistant myself. I have heard you are also gifted in Transfiguration."  
  
The young professor's lowered eyes stated the unspoken humility. "I can only do as well as my memory can recollect. What kind of time would you be talking about, Professor?"  
  
"January to the end of term." Silence. "I would greatly appreciate a new approach from someone whose focus remains...unfogged by the mist of so many years," the elder's voice was warm with conviviality and good humour.  
  
"I accept."  
  
~*~Burgandy, France~*~  
  
Annette Tessyiur moved to sit with her daughter, Lillian, at the kitchen table. She smiled fondly as her daughter's hair fell over her eyes again. Instinctively Annette reached out and tucked the stray strands behind Lillian's ear before moving to sit beside her. "I hear Maria will be coming to visit us this fall," Annette began the conversation. Lillian looked up from her cup of tea to listen more intently. Her mother continued. "You haven't seen your sister in a long time, though she constantly begs you to come and visit her in Wales."  
  
Lillian gave her vivacious mother a tired smile. "Yes, she won't let me forget it, either."  
  
"Poor dear," Annette gazed softly at her Lillian, "you should take something for that illness of yours. You have dark circles under your eyes."  
  
"I didn't get much sleep last night. I'm worried about Cathriona, and anxious about Vivianne's job interview. She wants that job so badly."  
  
"With Vivianne's skill and aptitude, she'll be accepted at whatever school she wishes to apply for. After all, the Deputy Headmistress and I are old friends. Surely Minerva will see Vivianne's potential."  
  
Lillian relaxed for the first time. "You're right of course, Mother. Professor Vivianne Tessyiur. It's interesting that she chose to keep my maiden name."  
  
"It's a good name," Annette replied, smiling all the more, "and I'm not surprised, since she and her father...never got on," she finished delicately. Yet the dislike for Lillian's ex-husband showed itself in full measure before Annette had even thought to censor it. "Thank God for Robert," she finished lightly.  
  
Lillian smiled, thinking of her husband of the past ten years. They had just celebrated their tenth anniversary less than a month ago. Annette liked Robert Gemly. As a matter of fact everyone liked Robert, including Lillian's two children, Vivianne and Cathriona. "I'm so glad he finally got the job in the Ministry of Magic he wanted so badly. It'll be nice to move back to England. While Beauxbatons Academy is a wonderful school, I believe Cathriona will get the best education at Hogwarts."  
  
"Why of course she will! I remember when I was at Hogwarts...most stimulating years of my life." Annette's eyes shown with a mother's pride as she said, "...and I remember your first day at Hogwarts. You sent home a tear-streaked owl post saying you had been put in Ravenclaw, when you so wanted to be a Gryffindor like me."   
  
Lillian smiled at the memory. "Yes, but I soon grew to love Ravenclaw."  
  
"That's because you were among people like yourself," Annette pointed out helpfully.  
  
"I remember," and now it was Lillian's turn to shine with a maternal glow, "when Vivianne was Sorted into Ravenclaw. She sent me an owl...telling me how thrilled she was to be in her mother's old house." Her dark brown eyes saddened. "Vivy was so heartbroken when we moved, transferring her to Beauxbatons upon the completion of her fourth year at Hogwarts." Lillian paused and made a soft tsk. "Now Cathriona is gutwrentched about leaving Beauxbatons. She and her old friends were going to have so much fun in their sixth year."  
  
Annette quickly put a stop to this nonsense. "Darling, Cathriona will make new friends...and I promise you, she will love Hogwarts. By the end of the first month, she'll be raving about all her new housemates and Hogwarts activities. Think what fun she'll have at Hogsmeade!"  
  
Lillian smiled what was at once a conceding and comforted smile. "Mother knows best!"  
  
~*~Hogsmeade, England~*~  
  
Dear Mum,  
Congratulations on the new house in Surrey! I hear that's where the famous Harry Potter's Muggle relatives live. And of course Mr. Potter attends Hogwarts, which brings me to my own piece of news...  
I got the job! I'll be filling in for Professor Flitwick as Charms teacher for the next four months (through the Christmas holidays)! This way, not only will I get to teach at my own beloved Hogwarts, but Rio will have a familiar (and familial) face at the staff table come September!! Tell her it's my birthday present to her ;)   
Prof. Minerva McGonagall was quite inviting and made me feel very much at home. She's a lot nicer than I remember her from my student days! In fact, she was so kind as to offer me a job as her assistant to finish out the school year. Of course I accepted! (Look at all the exclamation points in my letter.) Send all my love to Grandmum, Robert, and Rio...is it true Grandmum might be moving back to London as well? Please send Iris back to me with Rio when she comes next week!  
  
love always,  
Vivianne  
  
Prof. Vivianne Tessyiur folded up her letter and began tying it to her tawny owl, Iris. Iris looked up at Vivianne with big blue eyes that made her smile. "Alright, Iris...across the English Channel you go. Rio will bring you back."   
  
Iris hooted fondly and rubbed her beak against Vivianne's hand before soaring out the open window of the Three Broomsticks. Vivianne had chosen to rent a room and meet her sister at the Three Broomsticks, since there was no way Rio could miss the friendly pub.   
  
When Iris disappeared from sight, Vivianne moved from the small four-poster bed to the dressing table. She picked up a comb and began absently brushing her shoulder length red hair, thinking about Hogwarts and lesson plans. "Splended job, my dear," the mirror's matronly voice praised Vivianne's striking locks, "but you really do look tired. Get you to bed, love."  
  
~*~five days later~*~  
  
Cathriona Tessyiur stood at the threshold of the Leaky Cauldron, Iris on her shoulder (it was a new French trend to have one's owl on one's shoulder rather than in a cage), and her wand lazily pointed at the trunk she was floating along beside her. Rio eyed the shabby exterior of the restaurant critically while Iris tried to detangle herself from a lock of Rio's black hair. "Ouch, Iris!" Rio yipped, as the tawny's leg pulled at her earring.   
  
Carefully detangling Iris, Rio continued to stare at the facade of the Leaky Cauldron. "Are you sure this is it?" she asked the owl. Iris gave a confidant hoot, then alighted atop the trunk, obviously preferring it to Rio's shoulder. Rio scowled faintly, then opened the door to the Leaky Cauldron. She floated her trunk in and then followed it, moving through the light crowd which whispered quietly as she passed. Ignoring this, Rio moved up to the bar where the bartender stood looking politely surprised at her sudden appearance with a floating trunk and owl outside it's cage. Rio smiled at him. "Excusé moi monsieur, but could you tell me where I might find the Three Broomsticks?"  
  
A few heads turned her way at the sound of her light French accent. But the looks she received (Rio thankfully noticed) were merely of curiousity, not scorn or suspicion. The bartender smiled back. "Are you looking for Vivianne Tessyiur?"  
  
Rio was surprised, and it showed. "How did you know?"  
  
"Professor Tessyiur mentioned that she was expecting a sister from France, who might need some directions to her lodgings."  
  
"Oh...well, I'm the girl you were expecting then...is the Three Broomsticks far from here?"  
  
"No, not at all--" the bartender paused to think, "--I could send someone with you to guide the way."  
  
"I'll take her to Three Broomsticks," a friendly, if somewhat squeaky voice called out. It belonged to a little man who barely came up Rio's shoulder. She turned to smile at him. "Sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation...I'm Professor Flitwick," he introduced himself with a gallant nod of his head, "your sister is filling in for me at Hogwarts this fall term."  
  
"Very pleased to meet you Professor," Rio grinned uncontrollably. He was so little...  
  
"You too, Miss Tessyiur. Your sister is a brilliant witch I'm proud to know."  
  
"Thank you," Rio replied, both surprised and delighted to have met someone who really knew her sister.  
  
"Now, if you'll please follow me, I'll show you to the Three Broomsticks," Professor Flitwick called over his shoulder as he bustled toward the opposite end of the Leaky Cauldron. Iris took to the air above Flitwick as Rio sped herself and her trunk after the diminutive professor.   
  
'So this is Diagon Alley,' Rio thought, impressed. She barely managed to stop herself from lingering in front of a dress robe shop before catching up to Flitwick. She cast her mind about for conversation. "Are you going on vacation, Professor?"  
  
Flitwick didn't look up as he continued to wind his way through the crowds of witches and wizards. "No, not quite," he hedged.  
  
"Searching for new, rarer charms, perhaps?" Rio persisted, feeling rather silly speaking to her guide's pointed hat.  
  
"Ah no, special business for Dumbledore," he answered hastily. He appeared, while not exactly offended, slightly agitated by her questions.  
  
Rio decided to relent. He would, after all, be her teacher next term. "Well, I wish you safe travel, Professor Flitwick."  
  
This seemed to put him back at ease. "Thank you miss. Will this be your first year at Hogwarts? I hear you're transferring from Beauxbatons."  
  
"Yes, that is true. I'm very much looking forward to the beginning of the year," Rio lied. She noticed that the main road had now moved out of the stonework buildings of Diagon Alley to a patch of grassy, hilly land separating another section of town. A rustic-looking, ornately carved wooden sign labeled this part of town 'Hogsmeade'.  
  
Flitwick smiled, "We get very few transfer pupils. I'm sure the Hogwarts students will be very excited; I know the faculty is."  
  
Rio wondered if Professor Flitwick had just contributed his own white lie to the conversation. She had little time to contemplate it though, for Rio could see the sign for the Three Broomsticks pub come into view as they turned off the main street. "Well, I hope you enjoy your stay, Miss Tessyiur. I wish you the best at Hogwarts, and I'll see you again in the spring term."  
  
"Merci beaucoup, Professor!" Rio called out, for the little man had already begun to bustle off into the crowd.  
  
  
  



	2. Hogsmeade

A/N. And here's the second installment. I've decided to update every 10 reviews I get...sound fair? At the end of this chapter there is a quote from Princess Bride (yeah I know, totally cliche) about ROUS's. Just thought I'd credit that. Btw, I'm also open to suggestions on what you want to happen in this fic. Cheers, Potter-fans!  
  
Vivianne was so thrilled by her sister's arrival, she insisted on taking Rio on a tour of Hogsmeade. This lasted the rest of the day, with little time for off-subject questions. Rio was wisked from shop to shop, barely able to take anything in before something new attracted her interest. It was not until the end of the day, when Rio sat waiting for Vivianne to return with butterbeers, that Rio recognized the feeling in the corner of her heart as homesickness. While she was certain butterbeers were fantastic (it seemed everything else in Hogsmeade was), Rio found herself longing for the sharp, invigorating taste of gingermead.  
  
Vivianne returned looking flushed and perfectly content, a butterbeer in each hand. 'Does she ever miss Burgandy and Beauxbatons?' Rio wondered, watching her sister intently. Vivianne grinned. "Try this! It'll warm you from the inside, out."  
  
Rio sniffed the butterbeer cautiously before raising it to her lips. She took a small sip. It felt as if the liquid were a soft heat, comforting her as it slid down her parched throat. Vivianne gave her sister another satisfied smile, with a cheerful "I told you so!"  
  
Rio returned a lazy grin, blinking like a cat in the sun. Vivianne didn't know where her sister had gotten it from, but her eyes were a rich, golden colour. Vivianne watched those eyes scan the people in the pub, then fall inquisitively on her. "So, tiger eyes," Vivianne addressed Rio, "what do you think of Hogsmeade?"  
  
Rio paused a moment; while obviously formulating her answer, Vivianne's hair caught the light. "Well, foxy lady, I'm impressed. It has everything a girl could ask for." She swallowed another gulp of butterbeer, then stared down at her mug. "Except maybe gingermead."  
  
"Oh they sell gingermead...but only during the summer and fall. Is that what you'd rather have?" Vivianne's eyes filled with a sudden concern, twigging to Rio's homesickness.  
  
Despite her sister's concern, the bitter edge of Rio's conscience chided her. 'Of course not. After all it is still the right season for gingermead in the fabulous Hogsmeade, England. Let me guess...what don't they have here? They have everything? Oh that's very well indeed. So tell me, why aren't you happy?' "No thanks, this er, butterbeer, is it...?"  
  
Vivianne nodded and Rio continued, "...this butterbeer...c'est tres bon."  
  
Vivianne gave her sister a patronizing look. "Now Cathriona Euphrase Tessyiur, I don't want to catch insulting Hogwarts students in French! If I do catch you I will take points from your house."  
  
Rio was puzzled by the last part of this statement. "My...my house?"  
  
Vivianne realized she had some explaining to do. "Students at Hogwarts are divided into one of four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each house is characterized by the personal qualities of it's inhabitants,--"  
  
"So what house your are in depends on your personality?"  
  
"Mm-hm." Vivianne was pleased. Rio seemed to be catching on fast.  
  
"These houses, they are separate establishments, n'es pas?"  
  
"No, all the houses are in the Hogwarts castle. Each house has its own common room and dormitories. People of the same year in the same house attend classes together. It's like your own student family."  
  
Rio nodded to show she understood. "Interesting. Are people sorted anew every year?"  
  
"Oh that's right! I forgot to tell you about the Sorting!"  
  
"The Sorting?"  
  
"First year students," Vivianne elaborated, "always try on the Sorting Hat, which looks into your mind and chooses which house you'll be in."  
  
"Looks into your mind?" Rio was shocked. "Mon Dieu! Does it tell all your secrets to everyone? I'd file suit!"  
  
Vivianne smirked. "Only Muggles file suit, Rio, and no the hat doesn't tell all your secrets. The only thing it calls out loud is what house you'll be in."  
  
"So that happens the first year? Hm, looks like I missed my chance," Rio sighed nonchalantly.  
  
"Nice try, but you'll be Sorted along with the first years."  
  
Rio's eyes nearly jumped out of her head. "With the first years? How humiliating!"  
  
"I'm afraid your poor ego will just have to cope, dear," Vivianne shrugged.  
  
They finished their butterbeers in silence, Vivianne looking like a well-practiced law-enforcement agent and Rio looking like a prisoner who refused to be taken alive. It was not an adversarial silence, just an occupied one.   
  
Rio still looked horrified as they went up to Vivianne's rented room. Iris promptly flew into the cage Vivanne had hung on the window ledge as Rio's trunk was floated in. "I've rented you your own separate room, Rio. It's right next to mine...the one on the left."  
  
The trunk floated out, seemingly of its own will, and a distant "thank you," was heard. The girls dispersed to separate rooms to ready themselves for bed.  
  
After a long shower Rio felt a lot better. She changed into her nightgown and went to sit at the old, worn vanity, where she sat plaiting her hair and listening to the mirror's idle chatter. A knock at the door pulled Rio out of her reverie. "Oui?" she called out, then bit her lip. She remembered she was in England now, and no one would understand her French. As a matter of fact, it would probably isolate her. "Who is it?" Rio called again. The muffled voice of Vivianne gave an incoherent reply.  
  
Rio opened the door and let her sister in. Vivianne promptly ran over and jumped in the middle of the bed like an excited child. "C'mere, sister honey; your braid is crooked and I need to tell you what's on tomorrow's agenda."  
  
Rio padded over to the bed and sat cross-legged, facing away from Vivianne. "Listening," she acknowledged.  
  
Vivianne's fingers removed the hair ribbon at the base of the braid and began untwisting the locks of hair. "I'll French braid it for you, dear," her voice smiled.  
  
A half-grin disfigured Rio's composed expression. "Merci."  
  
"Alright, tomorrow I'll be heading up to Hogwarts for a staff meeting. It'll last a couple hours at the most. Professor Dumbledore likes to keep these meetings fast-paced and short. Your options for tomorrow are as follows: come with me up to Hogwarts, or brood around here till I get back."  
  
Rio thought a moment. A school full of harassed teachers having been pulled from their summer break did not seem like the safest atmosphere to subject oneself to. However, teachers were often much more friendly toward students before the start of term. Maybe this would be a rare chance to get on a few good sides early. "I'll go with you and meet your fellow academic freaks then," Rio said lightly.  
  
"You better not call them that to their faces, imp, or you'll find yourself in a hospital wing with an unwilling nurse. Happy start of term to you," Vivianne laughed.  
  
Rio couldn't keep from giggling herself. It was a humourously pitiful scenario. "Save your pearls of wisdom for tomorrow when I'll be more likely to remember them...how's the braid coming?"  
  
"Done," Vivianne said, sliding off the bed to her feet. "Goodnight little rodent," she called good-naturedly, pulling the door closed behind her.   
  
A muffled, "Goodnight rodent of unusual size," followed Vivianne down the hallway, causing her to reflect on how good it was to have a sister.  
  
End Notes: Special thanx to Fawkes and Laima for reviewing!  
  
  
  
  



	3. Hogwarts

A/N. Sorry it took so long to post, I had to get my wisdom teeth out (blerg! not fun!) and have been fighting not to toss my cookies these past couple days! Special thanx to Uni and my own sister Viv for beta-reading!  
  
  
Tap, tap tap!   
  
An insistent rapping at Rio's door made her open one eye. Sunlight filtered calmly through the window of the little room, warming her face. "Wumumpht?" Rio said, her usual articulate self.  
  
"Cathriona! You're going to be late if you don't move your lazy arse! And if the aforementioned arse needs convincing, I'll come in there and give it a kick!"  
  
Rio grinned into her pillow. Only Vivianne would use 'aforementioned' when barking someone up a tree. "Right, Viv, I'm moving!"  
  
Fifteen minutes later Rio stepped out of her room. She was completely clueless on what to wear, so she chose a plain, fitted black dress with bell sleeves and wore a Beauxbatons blue scarf around her waist. Rio had to admit, for a makeshift school uniform it wasn't that bad. 'I can't believe I'm showing school spirit,' she thought.  
  
Vivianne was already waiting at the staircase, arms crossed and toe a-tapping. "It's about time, Glacial One."  
  
Rio made a noise like a cat hissing as they moved down the steps. She couldn't help but note the pretty dark purple cape Vivianne was wearing over her Hogwarts robes. 'Bet she's gonna die of heat,' Rio mused. However, "Nice cape," was all she said.  
  
Vivianne smiled. "Thank you, it's new."  
  
They spoke little on the way to the Portkey that would take them to the school, Rio taking everything in as best she could. It didn't take long to reach the medallion necklace Vivianne had left by the Hogsmeade sign that would transport them to Hogwarts. When in a spinning whirl of colour they reached the school, Rio let out a gasp of amazement. "It's just like a fairytale!" she breathed.  
  
"I agree," Vivianne smiled, slipping the medallion around her neck. "While the Beauxbatons gardens are unequaled, I do believe Hogwarts is the most beautiful school in Europe." Vivianne continued to tell about the school and its grounds while Rio gawped at everything in sight. "I'm sorry you won't be able to cross the lake, but you will get to see it from the shore every day. And mind you, Rio," Vivianne's voice had become suddenly stern, "do NOT go into the Forbidden Forest...you will be expelled if you do." Rio muttered something incoherent in French. "What was that?"  
  
Rio met her sister's eyes abruptly as if realizing she were there for the first time. "Yes, naturally." Vivianne rolled her eyes; Rio probably hadn't heard a word she said.   
  
After going through several dimly lit stone corridors, the sisters emerged into the Great Hall. Rio's hand flew to her open mouth as she gazed at the ceiling. "Amazing! What enchantment is this, Viv?" she asked.  
  
But Vivianne wasn't listening; she was striding quickly over to meet a dark-haired witch Rio had never seen before. They greeted each other warmly while Rio continued to trout-mouth at the enchanted ceiling like a five-year-old.  
  
"...and this," Rio heard her sister say, "is my sister, Cathriona."  
  
Aware that she was being addressed, Rio shut her mouth and walked toward the dark-haired witch, who was smiling at her. "Pleased to meet you Cathriona. I'm Professor McGonagall, your Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor House."  
  
Rio smiled what she hoped was a comfortable and congenial smile. "Pleased to meet you, Professor McGonagall. My sister has oftentimes spoken of you. I'm glad to have finally met you." 'If this isn't flying overboard I don't remember how to kiss up,' she thought.  
  
Professor McGonagall smiled back and directed her bright gaze back to Vivianne. "If you will come with me Vivianne, the staff meeting is about to begin."  
  
"Is it all right if I bring Ri-Cathriona along to meet the other professors?" Vivianne asked. Rio thought she'd rather stay here and just stare at the ceiling.  
  
"Why of course, they will be delighted to meet you."   
  
Rio put on what she prayed was not a grimace and followed Professor McGonagall and Vivianne's flowing robes. They soon found themselves in a series of corridors like the ones that led to the Great Hall. Left, left, right, left, right, Rio lost count of the turns. It made her think of Gringotts. "I am so lost," Rio whispered, unprepared for the fact her voice would echo, making it perfectly audible to the entire company. A very not-nice word popped into her head instantly after, as Professor McGonagall replied.  
  
"You'll get used to it, I promise. In the meantime, I can have a Prefect escort you to your classes the first week of term."  
  
"Oh, thank you," Rio said meekly. 'Whatever the bloody hell a 'Prefect' is,' her inner voice groused.  
  
Finally they reached a large statue of a wizard whose face was nearly covered by the hood of his cloak. Professor McGonagall caught Rio staring at the statue. "Warwick the Invisible," she explained, "the tenth Headmaster of Hogwarts. He wasn't really invisible, he just thought he was when he pulled his hood over his eyes. Poor Warwick didn't always have his hat on right, if you know what I mean, but he was a well-loved Headmaster in his day."  
  
Rio snorted into her hand, which she tactfully turned into a sneeze at the last possible moment. "Excuse me," she said mildly. While McGonagall gave the password, ("widget") Vivianne shot Rio a look that plainly stated she would hickory-cure her if she put one more toenail out of line. Rio smiled pleasantly back as the statue stepped aside, tripping slightly over the hem of his robes.   
  
Once inside, Rio and Vivianne found themselves in a spacious and lavish staffroom with fluffy chairs, a table of refreshments, and a small desk at the back of the room. Besides these furnishings, there were, of course, the professors themselves.  
  
McGonagall called out above the dull roar of voices. "Our interim Charms professor and head of Ravenclaw House, Vivianne Tessyiur, and her younger sister Cathriona, who has just transferred from Beauxbatons, have arrived. I do hope you will all introduce yourselves to your new colleague and student."  
  
'I don't,' Rio thought as a plump witch with fly-away hair came practically bounding up to them.   
  
"How lovely to have you back, Vivianne dear," she said, beaming. "And welcome to Hogwarts, love," she addressed Rio. "I'm Professor Sprout, your Herbology teacher and head of Hufflepuff House."  
  
Rio choked back the urge to say, 'Simply corked, but so what?' "Nice to meet you, Professor Sprout."  
  
While Vivianne spoke with Professor Sprout about Vivianne's school days, Rio surveyed the room's occupants. 'I have to smile and behave myself long enough to be interviewed by all these professors? I am going to have a sore grin,' Rio rationalized morosely. Then she saw something that nearly made her scream...  
  
  
End notes: I owe the world to Prof. Viv, Andrea, Sam, and Sparrow for reviewing! Sam, you need to get on the case of everyone in the Olde Crowd who isn't reading this for me! C'mon peeps, I need crit!!  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Staff Meeting

A/N. So here is the difficult chapter. I had total writer's block while attempting this chapter. I apologise ahead of time, since I'm going to be really busy over the few weeks and updates may become less frequent. But as long as people keep reviewing I'll keep writing *hint hint*. All good karma to Sparrow, my beta!!  
  
4. The Staff Meeting  
  
Vivianne thought Rio would never be quiet and let them leave. Ever since she had recovered from the initial shock, Rio had spent the entire meeting talking to Rubeus Hagrid, the school gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher. While she hadn't been exactly rude, Rio had been a little...brisk with the other professors. While Vivianne talked of the inevitable second rising of Voldemort to Headmaster Dumbledore and arithmancy professor Vector, Rio talked of dragons and nifflers. How could that possibly be so enthralling?   
  
"Forgive me for repeating myself Professor Tessyiur, but I'm honoured and thoroughly relieved that you chose to fill in for Professor Flitwick in his absence. I can think of no one better qualified for the job."  
  
Professor Dumbledore's words drew Vivianne's attention from Rio back to their conversation. "Oh, honestly I am the one who is honoured, Headmaster. A truly rare opportunity, to work at the best school of wizardry in Europe. And please, don't call me anything more than Vivianne. I am, after all, a former student. I could never get used to you calling me 'professor'."   
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at her as Professor Vector returned to their conversation, a cup of tea in hand. A thought interrupted Vivianne's thread of conversation. Would she be overstepping her bounds to ask the question that had burned in her mind all of last night? She decided to risk it. "Headmaster," she began timidly. Dumbledore gave her a politely encouraging smile. "May I ask if Professor Flitwick's absence has anything to do with the resistance you are raising against You-Know-Who?"  
  
Dumbledore's shrewd eyes searched hers. Vivianne felt her throat catch; she had gone too far. But when he spoke, he did not sound reproachful. "Yes, it has everything to do with Voldemort. I cannot tell you where he went or why at this time...surely you understand how vital secrecy is. It's not that I don't trust you, Vivianne, but this is something you probably don't want to become involved in. You are young, and just beginning to make your way in the world outside of graduate studies. I wouldn't want to burden you with the weight of the information concerning Professor Flitwick." Dumbledore's eyes caught hers again; he seemed to be making up his mind about something. Beside Vivianne Professor Vector shifted uneasily. "Not right now, in any case," he finished, closing that vein of conversation.   
  
Over to her right, Vivianne heard someone clear her throat. Vivianne looked to see Rio's golden eyes staring up at her. Rio grinned, "Hey Viv," she turned to Professor Dumbledore, continuing. "Headmaster Dumbledore," she began.  
  
'Don't say anything stupid,' Vivianne prayed silently.  
  
Dumbledore smiled down at her sister. "Yes, Miss Cathriona?"  
  
"I was wondering if...perhaps I would be allowed to help Professor Hagrid with his gamekeeping duties after classes?"  
  
Dumbledore tried unsuccessfully to hide a smile. He looked behind Rio to Hagrid, who was colouring fiercely at being referred to as 'Professor Hagrid'. "Why of course you may, Miss Cathriona. I suppose you've already spoken with Hagrid about this?"   
  
"Yes, Headmaster," Hagrid spoke as Rio turned to look at him. "She seems to share my int'rests in magical creatures, and says she'd enjoy gettin' outside ev'ryday."  
  
Vivianne let her eyes converge slightly before pinning Rio with a patronizing stare. Asking favours even before the term began did not seem like the best way to make an entrance.  
  
"Well then, I see no reason why you can't help Hagrid, Miss Cathriona," Dumbledore said, smiling congenially, "I'll write you a pass for the first week. After that I'm sure everyone will be used to seeing you outside after-hours. But mind, be inside before dark," he added almost as an afterthought.  
  
The exclamation escaped before Rio thought to censor her happiness. "Spiffing!" she squealed.  
  
Professor Dumbledore, Vector, and Hagrid all laughed while Vivianne groaned. 'Spiffing? What in hell provoked that?'  
  
"I seem to be missing out on all the fun," a warm, friendly voice smiled behind Vivianne. She turned to see who had spoken. It was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin. He brushed his gray-flecked hair off his brow, continuing. "Your sister seems to have made a marvelous impression on the entire staff."  
  
Vivianne checked his handsome face for a trace of sarcasm, but found none. "Despite her behaviour?" Vivianne smiled back.  
  
"Entirely because of her behaviour. Has she been Sorted yet?"  
  
"No, not yet. She is scheduled to be, along with the first years."  
  
"Sure, remind me of my inherent degradation," Rio drawled.   
  
Vivianne gave her sister a look that plainly stated for her to bugger off. Rio raised her eyebrows, did a brief visual assessment of Professor Lupin, and turned away with a maddeningly knowing smirk.  
  
Resolving to ignore this, Vivianne turned back to Lupin. He gave her a tired half-grin, and Vivianne noticed for the first time the dark circles under his eyes, and marks of care still fresh on his features. Concern compelled her. "Professor Lupin, are you feeling quite well?"  
  
"What? Oh yes, thank you, I'll be fine. And please call me Remus." He opened his mouth as if to say more, than appeared to be considering her. Vivianne was rapidly getting tired of the reserve all the professors treated her with.  
  
"Yes?" she pressed him, ruthlessly.  
  
"Well I would have thought...that is, did no one..." he trailed off, as if fighting for the correct words. "I know this appears off-subject, but may I ask if you keep a lunar chart?"  
  
Vivianne was puzzled and it showed. "Not...onhand. I was never interested in Divination," she finished lightly, thanking God the Divination teacher, Professor Trelawney, had decided a trip to the staff meeting would cloud her Inner Eye.  
  
Lupin smiled a strange smile. "I would have thought Severus would have told you by now." His voice sounded almost strangled as he concluded, "I'm a werewolf."  
  
Vivianne relaxed at this new revelation, then brightened, as a mix of admiration and sympathy played across her face. He obviously expected her to scream or something, because he fairly flinched as Vivianne opened her mouth to reply. "Oh, well that would explain why you're feeling a bit under the weather," she said reasonably. He stared incredulously at her for a moment, while she continued. "And is there any special reason why Professor Snape would be the one to tell me this?"  
  
"Oh, only that..." Lupin squirmed, "he and I never got on very well in school, and that has yet to be completely buried."  
  
"Ah, I see." Vivianne added quickly, not wanting to further his discomfort by acting as though she wanted him to elaborate. Vivianne looked back to her left to check up on Rio. She now had a fairly large group of teachers around her, curious about Beauxbatons. Professor Sinistra was asking her about the nebulae visable around that part of France. Lupin followed Vivianne's gaze, smiling gently.   
  
"And what kind of broomsticks do the students use?" Madam Hooch was overheard asking, her face lit up with curiousity.  
  
Rio considered for a while. "Most of us ride a Nimbus, I believe."  
  
"No Firebolts, then?"  
  
"Oh heaven, no! Like who can afford one these days?"  
  
"You're quite right, m'dear," Madam Hooch said, but a triumphant smile edged it's way to the corner of her mouth.   
  
Out of the corner of her eye Vivianne saw Madam Pomfrey the nurse and Argus Filch the caretaker make their way toward the door. She realized she should probably intervene and take Rio back to Three Broomsticks.   
  
Vivianne moved forward to pluck Rio out of the limelight, but Lupin caught her arm. "Professor Tessyiur-"   
  
"Vivianne, if you will, Remus," she said, turning back to him.  
  
He coughed slightly. "Vivianne, I believe Professor Dumbledore is trying to get your attention."  
  
She followed his eyes to where Dumbledore sat across from Snape on the other side of the room. Dumbledore was looking pleasantly expectant, and Snape's hooded eyes observed her analytically.  
  
"Thank you, and if you'll excuse me then, Remus. It was nice meeting you."  
  
"Nice meeting you too, Vivianne Tessyiur. I will see you September first." With that he swept out the door, and Vivianne forced herself not to watch him go. Moving over to the circle of chairs where the Headmaster and Potions Master waited, she took the seat Dumbledore indicated.   
  
End notes: Thanks to Danielle for reviewing! (now you know...;)  
  
  
  
  



	5. A Conversation Over Tea

A/N. Sorry it took so long to post. Life is very busy, but I'll be able to get back into my usual writing schedule around August 10th. Write a review, read friendly!  
  
5. A Conversation Over Tea  
  
"Pardon me for bothering you, Vivianne; I know you want to see your sister safely back to Three Broomsticks. However, before you go there is a matter of importance I would like to discuss with you," Headmaster Dumbledore intoned kindly.  
  
For a brief moment Vivianne wondered how Dumbledore had known she and Rio were staying at Three Broomsticks, but then she dismissed it as irrelevant. Why shouldn't the Headmaster keep tabs on his new teachers?  
  
Dumbledore stalled the conversation a moment by making tea appear. As he generously poured a cup for the three of them, most of the remaining teachers left. When Vivianne looked to her left she saw that only Rio, Hagrid, and Professor McGonagall remained.   
  
Vivianne's attention was drawn back to their little circle by the sound of Dumbledore asking Snape if he wanted sugar in his tea.  
  
"No thank you, I drink it straight," the potions master replied smoothly. Vivianne fought the smile that tugged at the corner of her mouth. Was she the only one who found that response amusing? After all, it wasn't entirely impossible the icy professor had just make a pun? Half over her wanted to say she'd like her tea on the rocks, but she resisted when Dumbledore asked her her preference a moment later.   
  
After everyone was served Dumbledore initiated the conversation again. "You are a bright young lady, Miss Tessyiur," Dumbledore began, impervious to her blushing, "and you seem very interested in matters concerning my moves to prevent the second rising of Voldemort." He stirred his tea tranquilly as Vivianne met his gaze. Though his expression was gentle, his eyes went right through her. "May I ask the motivation behind this interest?"  
  
Was Dumbledore rebuking her? By his tone and expression he did not appear to be, but there was a seriousness wrapped about this entire conversation like a shroud. Vivianne elected to weigh her answer carefully. "I believe we are all interested in what your reaction to You-Know-Who's resurgence to power will be," she began guardedly. Though she was not facing him, she could feel Snape's eyes scrutinizing her facial reactions over his teacup. This was like being questioned about a crime scene, Vivianne thought vaguely. "Everyone is either wondering if the rumours are true, or panicking over what they know of the truth. My interest is in the whole truth, from the severity of the situation to the preventative steps being instigated against You-Know-Who...and you seem to be the only one taking such steps," she paused, waiting to see if her answer had been enough, or whether she would have to continue.   
  
"A thoroughly diplomatic answer," Snape said silkily, his glittering eyes piercing hers. And yet there was something else beyond the nonchalance in his unblinking stare. It was almost like uncertainty.   
  
Dumbledore's eyes moved only briefly to Snape, then back to her. "What I'm asking is are you sufficiently moved by this rising to take a hand in its prevention as well?" he asked almost mildly, raising the tea to his lips.  
  
'That was a bold question too,' Vivianne thought, banishing Snape's cool retort from her mind. Dumbledore was a direct person by nature, but she had to wonder what he was driving at. The most obvious answer seemed preposterous. She fidgeted by stirring her tea, which allowed her to drop her gaze for a moment and get her bearings. "I...I should think so. If not for a more common good, then at least for more personal reasons." She swallowed, thinking of Rio on the other side of the room, speaking with Hagrid. Dimly, Vivianne was aware that Professor McGonagall was leaving the room. Retaining her focus, she decided to make her answer more obtuse. "No one wants to stand aside and watch their friends and family be butchered in the name of gratuitous murder."   
  
Dumbledore smiled a sad, appreciative smile and Vivianne felt rather than saw Snape's attention revert to him. The look that Snape gave the Headmaster was one of questioning and reservation. She watched him as he laid his teacup (only half empty) on the round table in front of them, then leaned back into the armchair, impassive as ever.  
  
Dumbledore drew a breath calmly and said, "Very well put. Then perhaps you would be so kind as to join my campaign against Voldemort yourself...despite the obvious dangers."  
  
His clear, blue eyes laid Vivianne's inner turmoil bare. Nonplused, her jaw dropped a little, wiping her face blank. 'You look stupid,' she reminded herself quickly, and shut her mouth.   
  
A long, thoughtful silence ensued. Vivianne's shock had blocked everything else from her mind, even the penetrating gazes of her colleagues. Because she was so deep in thought, Vivianne did not realize what it meant that the room was utterly silent. Then a voice right behind her answered softly, "I will."  
  
Vivianne whipped her head around, hands clenching the arms of the chair, already fearing she knew who the speaker was. Behind her, Rio's golden eyes flashed. For a moment no one said anything at all. Finally Vivianne found her voice. "Cathriona, how long have you been listening to our conversation?"  
  
Rio shrugged, her eyes blazing defiantly. "Long enough to know what's up here." She looked at Dumbledore, whose brows were drawn with sudden concern, though nothing else belied his tension. Rio continued, "Headmaster, I know this is hardly my business, but I merely have to ask...are you ranging a war against Voldemort?" Though she did her best to hide it, Rio choked over the last word, still barely able to say the name.  
  
Dumbledore's blue eyes searched hers, almost scathingly. "Miss Tessyiur, I don't believe you understand the weight of what you're asking me to tell you. This is a matter of the utmost secrecy." His gaze then moved to Hagrid, who stood meekly behind Rio, as small as he could make himself without shrinking into his own skin. "Hagrid, why did you not inform me that you and Miss Tessyiur were listening to our discussion?"  
  
The half-giant shifted uneasily. "Well, Professor Dumbledore," he began awkwardly, looking at everything but the Headmaster's face, "I didn't hear your conversation 'cause we were talkin' about the endangered Welsh Green Dragon in Britain, and she rather got me on a roll. While I was talkin', apparently she was listenin' ter you and Professor Tessyiur," he swallowed, about to continue.   
  
Rio cut him off. "Don't blame Professor Hagrid, Headmaster. I made every appearance of listening to him, at least until you asked Vivianne if she wanted to join you in banding against Volde-ah," she tripped over the evil wizard's name, grimacing impatiently with herself, "You-Know-Who. I know what you're asking her is dangerous...life-threatening...and that's exactly why I spoke. I don't want Vivianne to go it alone if she does agree."  
  
Normally Vivianne was very patient and sympathetic with her sister, but the slight implacation that she couldn't handle this alone had worn out her tether. Vivianne rose from her chair abruptly, flinging an icy stare into Rio's face. "You think you can protect me, do you? Sometimes Cathriona Euphrase I believe you forget how dependent and naive you are. This is not child's play, therefore I must ask you to leave this conversation and ask no further questions on the subject."  
  
"You think I am no better than a child?" Rio snapped back, surprised at her own anger but helpless to control it, "And that I am fit for no better than a child's game? I'm on the threshold of sixteen, Vivianne, and you are not superior to me in every aspect of magic comprehension. There are things even you cannot manage single-handedly. You-Know-Who is one of them."  
  
"You dare think I presume to tackle You-Know-Who alone? Don't be thick, Cathriona, I'm insulted by your lack of insight. As I said before, this is a topic that does not concern you. You are far too young--"  
  
"You-Know-Who concerns everyone!" Rio hissed vehemently.  
  
"Cease this cat-fighting immediately!" a cold voice demanded over the squabbling sisters. It was Snape. The girls had been too busy combating each other to notice that both professors had risen to their feet. Snape's eyes were narrowed scornfully as he spoke to Rio. "Don't be a fool, girl. Professor Tessyiur is right, and you have no place interfering in a peril you do not even understand." He had not spoken above conversational volume, but his deep voice held an authority that got his message through.   
  
Rio had gone rigid with anger and pain. Did no one trust her? Why didn't they believe she could make a difference, albeit a small one? Her breathing became ragged, but her eyes did not moisten as she stared into the potion master's black stare. Slowly she drew a shaky breath and responded to the glare that bore down upon her. "Still," she said slowly, her voice barely audible, "I maintain that no one's efforts are useless. However, I know where I am not wanted." She turned slowly to Hagrid. "Professor, will you lead me to your house where I am to meet you come September?"  
  
Silently, Hagrid put a large hand on Rio's shoulder and lead her out of the staff room. Three pairs of eyes watched them go. As the door shut behind them, Vivianne let out an exhausted sigh, turning apologetically to her colleagues. "I'm...sorry for my sister's behaviour. She's head-strong and reckless sometimes. The move to Surrey must be stretching her nerves, because she is not usually so tactless," Vivianne finished bitterly. This could not only lose her the chance to fight Voldemort but also her new job at Hogwarts. She had dreamed of this job, and she couldn't let it slip away now.   
  
Dumbledore looked at Vivianne gently, a deep sadness in his eyes. "Such strength in sense of cause is rare at her age. I hate to slap her down like this," his voice faded a moment, then he continued, "but there is absolutely no way she can become involved. I commend your sister for her bravery, Vivianne, but as you know, her young life is too precious to risk."  
  
Vivianne found herself staring at the floor, the inevitable remorse for speaking harshly to her sister finally surfacing. She knew she would regret it before she even opened her mouth to rebuke Rio, but Dumbledore was right...what she and Snape had said was absolutely necessary, for if Rio saw an opportunity she would pursue it to the point of exhaustion. There was no taking it back now.   
  
"And Severus," Vivianne heard Dumbledore intone blandly, "please do not harass Miss Tessyiur in the classroom over what happened this evening. She is tired, and I do not blame her for her actions. Though you said only what had to be said, the conflict must not leave this room. We do not want Miss Cathriona feeling as though she cannot turn to us for help if she needs it."  
  
Snape nodded slowly, a resentment in his eyes. "I had no intention of using her outburst against her in the future, Headmaster."  
  
Dumbledore sighed, suddenly looking far older and more care-worn than he had even a few minutes ago. "Thank you," he said quietly, passing a hand wearily over his brow. He turned to Vivianne. "If you don't mind me resurrecting the question, are you or are you not interested in joining my efforts to defeat Voldemort?"  
  
Vivianne met his gaze steadily. Dumbledore thought she looked exactly like her younger sister when she had her mind set. "Yes," Vivianne said firmly, "I will join you. I owe it to you, to Hogwarts, and...to Rio. I wouldn't want her to be disappointed in me."   
  
A shadow of a smile played across Vivianne's mouth, and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled faintly with his usual good humour. "Excellent. You will receive a letter the first weekend of September explaining my immediate plans and the group you will be working with. We have gained a great asset in you, Vivianne Tessyiur."  
  
Vivianne smiled wearily as Dumbledore moved across the room and opened the door for his Charms and Potions teachers. As she walked behind Dumbledore and Snape toward the doors that would lead her onto the Hogwarts grounds, Vivianne wondered exactly what she had gotten herself into in the name of mercy and justice. 'This is pure madness,' she thought, 'and maybe that's why I believe in it.'  
  
  
End Notes: Hooray for my beta, SPARROW! *big hug* And muchos gracias to Uni and my sister for encouraging and giving helpful hints.   
  
Thanx to my sis, you'll be seeing a new character around the seventh chapter. Can YOU figure out his secret?...  
  
  
  



	6. Crucial Acquaintances

A/N. Check out this big, fat, 6-page installment! Whoo-hoo! Btw, if you read this and have an opinion on it...*wails* PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
6. Crucial Acquaintances  
  
Rio was still simmering over the argument she'd had with Vivianne. Though Hagrid showed her all around the grounds, and told her about the fascinating creatures in the Forbidden Forest ("Though ya shouldn't be goin' out there, ya hear?"), she simply couldn't banish the resentful thoughts from her mind. They had made her feel useless, infantile, and inept. Not to mention Rio was still smarting from Snape's closing statement. Not understand the peril? Not the way experience lends understanding, but in theory she grasped the situation. That was no better than Vivianne could do, she thought spitefully.   
  
Hagrid had fallen silent as he lead Rio up to his hut. He had decided to let her keep her silence, knowing her cloud would blow over. Since she had been staring at the ground, Rio was nearly on top of the hut before she saw it and heard Fang the boarhound's booming barks. That brought her out of her trance.  
  
"Ah! Professor Hagrid! What's that?!" Rio asked tightly, squeaking a little.  
  
"That's jus' Fang, he wouldn't hurt a fly," Hagrid said reassuringly, then, to Rio's horror, he pulled the door wide.  
  
A great, hairy animal leapt out the door and crashed into Rio's chest, sending her sprawling. "ERG!" she managed, her arms shielding her face from the assailing tongue of the great boarhound.   
  
"See?" Hagrid said, beaming, "gentle as a puppy."  
  
"Erg," Rio repeated dispiritedly, heaving Fang off of her and trying to wipe the drool off her robe front. She stood up and stumbled inside after Hagrid, Fang in hot pursuit, snuffling Rio's heels.  
  
A fire was leaping merrily in the hearth, and the wooden hut had a charmed, rustic feel about it. Rio immediately decided she loved it here. At Hagrid's entreaty, she seated herself in front of the fire while he made tea and treacle fudge. Fang laid his massive head on Rio's knee and continued to drool placidly.   
  
Fifteen minutes later found Hagrid seated across from Rio, tea and fudge on the table, and the lap of Rio's robes soaked through. Hagrid smiled warmly at Rio, who had spent her time staring into the fire. The angry spark was gone from her eyes, and a dull disappointment had taken its place. However, her smile was genuine when he offered her tea. "Thank you, Professor."  
  
"Now, now," Hagrid fussed good-naturedly, "I won' have ya callin' me 'professor'. It's jus' Hagrid, a'righ'? That's what ev'ryone else calls me."  
  
"Then that's disrespectful. You ARE Care of Magical Creatures teacher, and therefore are a professor." Rio glanced at the fudge, about to take a piece, but upon seeing its consistency she changed her mind.  
  
Hargid shifted uneasily. "No, not really. There's a reason why I'm not a professor." Rio lifted her eyebrows inquiringly, so Hagrid continued. "I was expelled in me third year over an interestin' critter I let run loose in th' castle." He smiled sheepishly.  
  
Rio grinned back. "So this love of magical creatures goes back a long way. Well, despite the fact you never graduated, you seem fully qualified to teach the Creatures class. Outside lessons I will call you Hagrid, as you requested," she paused, eyes gleaming with mischief, "but in class, I will call you Professor. No, don't argue," she added authoritatively as Hagrid opened his mouth to object, "It won't do any good. Cheers to you," she finished, raising her tea to toast him.  
  
Hagrid smiled slowly, "No...I s'pose it won't. Down the hatch," he added cheerily, for he had spiked his own tea with Firewhiskey.  
  
Just then a knock sounded at the door. Fang burst into song, and Rio exclaimed "Bleh!" while spitting tea across the table in her surprise.  
  
"Ten points for distance," Hagrid murmured distractedly, rising to get the door and grab Fang's collar.  
  
It turned out to be Professors Dumbledore, Snape, and Tessyiur. From her seat at the table, Hagrid heard Rio mutter, "Oh great, the envoy."  
  
"Please come in Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Professor Tessyiur," he bowed each of them cordially in, blushing slightly as Vivianne smiled at him.   
  
'Oh please. What is it about redheads?' Rio thought, agitated once more.  
  
If Dumbledore had heard Rio's envoy comment, he showed no sign of it. He smiled warmly at the embittered teenager, who had refused to rise to greet their company. "I do hope Hagrid has made everything pleasant for you, Miss Cathriona," Dumbledore inquired kindly.  
  
'Peachy,' was what went through Rio's head first. But then she remembered that Dumbledore had never attacked her; he even seemed willing to listen to her...treat her like an adult. "Yes, I've thoroughly enjoyed my time on the grounds, thank you Headmaster." Rio managed a small smile.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that," he said genuinely. "I'm sure Hagrid will be glad for your company and assistance. However, it's getting late, and your sister is anxious to see you safely to the Three Broomsticks."  
  
"I'm certain," Rio sneered coldly before she even thought about her words. She snapped her jaw shut and stared up at Dumbledore, expecting a tirade about her behaviour from one of the teachers. Hagrid moved forward, a sad expression on his bushy face. He moved behind her chair and turned to face the others. Rio couldn't believe it--he was going to defend her.   
  
"Please don' be offended Headmaster Dumbledore and professors. I wish you coulda seen her this evenin'; darn miserable with herself the entire time. She jus' wants ter help."  
  
Rio stared avidly at the floor. 'What a pretty floor,' she thought numbly. Why was he doing this for her?  
  
"Yes, Hagrid, I understand that her heart is in the right place," Dumbledore acknowledged sympathetically, causing Rio to look up. Then addressing her, "But you must understand that you cannot join us now, Cathriona. It would be a pointless waste of your promising young life. You must understand that I do not do this to spite you, or because I think you are incapable of handling yourself in a dangerous situation, but because it is not necessary to risk you. Enough people are dying as it is," he finished heavily, and for the first time Rio saw his point.  
  
She sighed, raking a hand through her thick mane. Her golden eyes reflected the fire as she gathered her thoughts. "I understand," she whispered truthfully. "Your point is made. But if you ever have need of me," and at this sparks seemed to fly off her eyes where the firelight refracted, "don't hesitate to let me know."  
  
Dumbledore smiled, twinkling at her once again. "I knew you would understand if it were just put to you the right way. Good evening to you, Miss Cathriona, Vivianne," he inclined his head to them both as Rio moved to stand beside Vivianne at the door.  
  
"Good evening Professor Dumbledore," Rio and Vivianne chorused. They grinned at each other. "Jinx," Rio added smugly, grinning at her sister.   
  
"I'll jinx YOU if you don't hurry up," Vivianne warned playfully. She nodded to all the professors and moved out the door.  
  
"Goodbye Professor Hagrid," Rio grinned impishly, "Professor Snape, Headmaster," she finished, winking roguishly at Hagrid who had sputtered in protest at stubbonly being called 'professor'.  
  
Out in the chill evening, Vivianne was waiting, medallion Portkey at her feet.  
  
~*~  
  
"Today, SUPPLIES!" Vivianne called enthusiastically as Rio struggled to catch her up. It was the day before term started, and Rio was finally going to get her supplies in Diagon Alley. "What's on your list?" Vivianne asked briskly.  
  
"Erm," Rio stumbled, trying to read and jog after her sister at the same time. "Transfiguration, Level Six, by Miranda Goshawk."   
  
"Into Flourish and Blotts!" Vivianne threw the words over her shoulder as she swept into a shop. Rio followed her, finally catching her as she joined the line to the counter, Transfiguration book already in hand.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Rio asked incredulously, flushed and panting.  
  
"Do what?" Vivianne returned cheerily, "oh, find the book so fast? I remember exactly where they keep the books in this shop."  
  
Rio cut her eyes to one side, then back to Vivianne. "Then shouldn't we get the rest of the textbooks on the list before we check out?"  
  
Vivianne looked cowed a moment, then laughed, "Why yes, of course, what's up with me anyway?"  
  
"That's what I'd like to know," Rio muttered as Vivianne plucked the list from her fingers and bustled off into the shop. "Barking," Rio breathed, catching her breath.  
  
"She reminds me of my older brother, Percy," a voice behind Rio chimed in wearily. Rio turned to find herself standing next to a tall boy with flaming red hair and freckles. He grinned at her. "Hi, I'm Ron. Getting your school supplies?"  
  
"Yeah, and I take it you're doing the same?" Rio inquired politely.  
  
"Exactly. What's your name and what year are you in?"  
  
Rio answered a little hesitantly, hoping he wouldn't ask too many more questions. She didn't like the publicity that came with being new. "My name is Cathriona, I'm a sixth year, and you?" Rio heard her accent begin to surface, as it always did when she was nervous. 'Oh no, not now!' she cried inwardly.  
  
Ron didn't appear to notice. "I'm a fifth year Gryffindor...I'm sorry I didn't catch what house you were in."  
  
'Sod!' While this boy Ron was very nice, he was fast getting on her nerves. What to say? "Umm," Rio stalled for time.  
  
"Wait, don't tell me, let me guess," Ron said excitedly, assuming a thoughtful pose. Rio exhaled. This was at least a little better. "You're not a Slytherin, that's obvious," he said, sounding as though that was a great relief, not only for him but for her sake. "Not a Hufflepuff, you're not...placid enough. Your eyes are far too lively..."  
  
Rio caught the friendly flirting. A wry smile tugged at the left corner of her mouth. "So," Ron continued, "you're either a Ravenclaw or a fellow Gryffindor. I give up, which are you?" he grinned.  
  
"Are you certain you can't guess?" Rio pushed him, forcing the pleading tone and French accent out of her voice.  
  
"Well...I'm...guessing you're a Ravenclaw," he finished confidently.  
  
Suddenly Rio saw her way out. "I suppose you'll find out for sure tomorrow, won't you?" she smiled coyly.   
  
Ron was about to answer when Vivianne reappeared in a whirl of robes and pages. "Here they are!" she said happily, as though Christmas had come early. Then she saw Ron. "Oh, you're a Weasley, aren't you?" Vivianne sounded delighted.  
  
"What did you just call him?" Rio asked.  
  
"A Weasley, dear, one of Arthur and Molly Weasley's children," she explained impatiently, "Arthur works for the Ministry of Magic with Robert."  
  
Robert Gemly, Vivianne and Rio's step-father, was the reason they had moved back to England. He had been offered   
his dream job by the Ministry in Sociological Research, comparing the lifestyles of wizards living in a wizarding community as opposed to a Muggle society. He had been working closely with Arthur Weasley these past few weeks.  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron introduced himself, "the youngest boy in the family. Hogwarts fifth year."  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you Ron. You're a Gryffindor, aren't you?"  
  
Ron smiled proudly. Rio thought she'd like to be in Gryffindor.  
  
"Oh good," Vivianne sounded relieved, "then if Rio's made a Gryffindor, you'll show her around, won't you?"  
  
Ron looked puzzled, and Rio swore in beautiful native French slang. Vivianne gave her sister a stern glance. "I don't think I follow..." Ron began quizzically.  
  
"Rio's new here." Vivianne launched into an explanation directly, despite Rio's moans of embarrassment. "We moved from England when I was a fourth year, finishing my education at Beauxbatons in France. Though Rio was born here in Keswick, we moved when she was five, so she's transferring to Hogwarts."  
  
Something strange almost like recognition flashed through Ron's eyes, but then it disappeared to be replaced by the infernal curiousity Rio loathed so much. "So you're actually not sure which house you're in yet?" Ron turned to Rio.  
  
She sighed, "No, I'm not."  
  
To her surprise, Ron seemed thrilled. "Great, maybe you'll be a Gryffindor! I can introduce you to my older brothers, Fred and George, and their best friend Lee Jordan; they're all seventh years."  
  
"Oh...yes. Well, thank you," Rio stammered. She had not expected so good a reception.  
  
Just then a voice outside the shop called for Ron. "Coming!" he answered. He turned back to Vivianne and Rio, already backing toward the door. "I've got to go," he explained, "Nice to meet you guys, and I'll see you at Hogwarts, Cathriona." With that he turned and dashed out the door, where a girl with bushy hair was tapping her toe impatiently.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Rio rounded on Vivianne. "Viv, why did you tell him I was new?"  
  
Vivianne looked surprised by this question. "Well, I would have thought it was obvious; you need people to show you around, and besides, it won't remain a secret forever. Tomorrow at the Sorting you and I will be announced, so by the end of tomorrow the whole school will know."  
  
"What?!" Rio was incredulous. "Oh, no!"  
  
Vivianne would have patted her sister on the shoulder to comfort her, but her arms were full of books. "It's alright, Rio. You'll probably be very popular." When Rio said nothing, Vivianne turned to another topic. "Look, after we pay for these books and get you fitted for Hogwarts robes, we'll be done shopping. I've checked the list and you already have everything else. The Hogwarts curricula is not that different from Beauxbatons in the sixth year because both have to take their O.W.L.s , or the equivalent thereof."  
  
This at least seemed to comfort Rio a little. After paying, Vivianne shrank the books to the size of thumbnails and put them in her satchel.  
  
They were moving down the street toward Madam Malkin's Robe Shop, when Rio spotted a small, dark shop on the corner. 'Ollivander's Wand Shoppe,' the peeling sign read. "Oo, Viv, can we go into Ollivander's?"  
  
Vivianne paused and looked back at the shop. "The wandmaker's? But you already have a wand."  
  
"Yeah, but this place is famous. At least I could have my wand checked for damage here, couldn't I?"  
  
Vivianne sighed. Rio took that as a 'yes' and dashed off into the wand shop. Muttering about Rio's wand being in perfect condition, Vivianne followed her sister inside.  
  
It took a moment for Rio's eyes to adjust. Behind her she heard Vivianne come in and close the door. The only furnishings besides rows and rows of shelves with wands, were a desk and an old chair which looked as though it had nearly been broken. "Good afternoon," came a voice behind Rio. It sounded as though it, too, had a layer of dust over it from disuse. She turned to face the speaker, and saw an old man with pale, luminous blue eyes staring back at her. "I am Mr. Ollivander. I do not believe I have seen you before, but I recognize Miss Tessyiur. She bought a wand from me thirteen years ago. Unicorn hair and holly, eight inches, an excellent wand for complicated charms as I recall."   
  
Vivianne smiled. "Exactly. I've been taking very good care of it, Mr. Ollivander. It serves me well."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that. Now, who is this young lady...a relation it would seem?" Mr. Ollivander's large eyes shifted to Rio. It was somewhat unnerving.  
  
"Yes, this is may sister, Cathriona," Vivianne gestured loosely at Rio.  
  
"Cathriona, is it? Your mother picked such lovely names for her children. What brings you here, Cathriona? Are you in need of a wand?"  
  
"No Mr. Ollivander, but you and your wands are very famous. I was hoping you might check my wand for damage while I'm here," Rio ventured timidly.   
  
A smile that did not extend beyond his lips edged across the wandmaker's face. "I'd be glad to check your wand, Miss Cathriona. Let me see it." Rio took her wand out of her sleeve and handed it to him. His nocturnal eyes scanned the wand grip to tip, as he muttered aloud, "Nine inches, cherry. Whip-like, and good for dueling. And what's this in the core? Sphinx mane? Very unusual indeed." He looked up at Rio a moment. "Made by Leila Vinande, I believe; the only female wandmaker in eastern Europe. The way the shapes the grip of her wands is quite distinctive." He fell  
silent for a moment, flipping various spells off the wand. Then he added, "The only thing this wand needs is a little polishing," as he handed Rio back her wand.   
  
"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander," Rio said as Vivianne tugged her toward the door surreptitiously.   
  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Ollivander," Vivianne added in her most polite tone.  
  
"Welcome to back to England, Miss Cathriona; and good luck at Hogwarts," the wandmaker called in his gravelly voice as he disappeared into the shadows.  
  
End Notes: To Uni, Viv, and Sparrow t'ankie for beta-reading!   
  



	7. Sorting Out Cordillia

A/N. Thank you to my Sister Honey for inspiring me on this chapter! And also my thanks to Uni (I miss you so much!), Sparrow, and Andrea...my lil beta network!  
  
  
7. Sorting Out Cordillia  
  
'The morning was silent and gray, a thin blue mist barely covered the naked shoulders of the earth. Along the eastern horizon, the pale fingers of dawn reached out to caress the silent landscape...'  
  
"RIO! Hurry UP! If you don't get out now I won't be able to set up my classroom!"   
  
Vivianne was in a rush. Where was her Floo powder? If Rio didn't hurry out and stop writing in her journal, she'd have no time left to prepare for her first class tomorrow. The students were arriving tonight and she'd have to get the new Ravenclaw commonroom password and make sure her dress robes were immaculate before she could settle down to the feast. With impatient strides, Vivianne crossed the hall to Rio's room.   
  
Rio's trunk was obviously packed, but she couldn't see her sister anywhere. "Rio, where ARE you?" Vivianne sighed, already exasperated.  
  
"Down here!" came a voice at the base of the stairs, down near the restaurant part of the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"What are you doing down there? Have you seen my Floo powder?"  
  
"What?" Rio called back. "Oh, the powder? Yeah, I've got it; you left in in my room last night. Hey Viv, you've got a delivery!"  
  
"Now? Is it all that important?" Vivianne did not want to wait another minute now that she knew where her Floo powder was.  
  
"It's a large box with holes in it from Mum and Robert. I think there's a critter inside, 'cause it keeps snuffling around in here."   
  
This was puzzling indeed. Vivianne tromped down the stairs, meeting Rio halfway. "It's heavy, too," Rio complained, and Vivianne took the other side of the box.  
  
"Was there a note?" Vivianne asked reasonably as they carted the box up the stairs. It gave a violent wiggle.  
  
"Of course, that's how I knew who it was from." Rio delved in the pocket of her new Hogwarts robes and extracted a small note.  
  
Vivianne took it and read, 'To Professor Vivianne Tessyiur, because you've always wanted one. We are very proud of you.' It was signed by their mother and Robert.  
  
"Always wanted one what?" asked Rio, who had been leaning across the box to read the note.  
  
Vivianne shrugged. "I hate to say this, but I'm not exactly sure. Help me set this kennel in my room, than float your trunk in so we'll be ready to go."  
  
"Are we going to check out the critter?"  
  
"Yes, when we're all ready to go."  
  
The girls hauled the box into Vivianne's rented room, and Rio extracted her wand, flipping it in the direction of her room. "Accio trunk."  
  
"You know, you really shouldn't do that, Rio," Vivianne informed her.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You're not allowed to do magic over the summer in England. I know," Vivianne cut Rio off before she could protest, "they let you practice magic in Burgandy as long as it was on your level of education, but not here."  
  
Rio swore in French, causing Vivianne to give her a look of ice and sharp kitchenware. "Pardieu," Rio apologized reluctantly.  
  
"Okay, then let's see what's in this kennel." At this the box began to shake and whine piteously. Vivianne took out her wand and aimed it at the lock on the plastic box. "Alohomora."  
  
The box sprang open, and the creature inside sprang out. There was a flash of red and white as a short, dog-like animal ran around the room, panting with a long, pink tongue.  
  
"Should I stupify it?" Rio queried, trying to follow the animal's eratic movements.  
  
"No, I don't think so," Vivianne replied, squinting at the creature. "What IS it?"   
  
In responce, Rio dived at the floor and managed to catch the wriggling dogoid. Suddenly Vivianne gave a cry of delight. "It's a Pembroke corgi!" she squealed, rushing up to cradle the dog.   
  
Rio promptly let go of it, wiping her hands on her new robes. She stared hard at the corgi a moment, which was shedding madly in Vivianne's arms. "That's not just a corgi," she said slowly. "Look at its muzzle and tongue. That thing's part niffler."  
  
Vivianne looked down at the creature, which licked her chin affectionately. "I don't think so Rio, all corgwyn have long snouts and tongues."  
  
Rio looked unconvinced, but let the topic go anyway. Her eyes happened to wander to the clock on the mantle. It read, 'You're late.'  
  
"Er, Viv...when exactly did you want to arrive at Hogwarts?"  
  
Vivianne glanced down at her watch, made a stifled noise in her throat, and practically tossed the corgi back into its kennel. It gave a startled squeak, but did not jump out. Vivianne then pointed her wand at her and Rio's trunks, muttered "Levo," and hurried up to the fireplace. "Give me the Floo powder, Rio."  
  
Rio dug in her pockets again and retrieved the small bag. She handed it to Vivianne, who began fiddling with the drawstrings. "Fire, please," she instructed her sister.  
  
"Incindio!" Rio whipped her wand at the logs in the fireplace, causing them to errupt into flames.   
  
Vivianne took no notice of the clumsy magic, but quickly flung a pinch of the travelling powder into the leaping fire, saying, "Professor Tessyiur's private chamber, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
The fire turned green, and Vivianne levitated the trunks into the fire. When they had disappeared, Vivianne and Rio each grabbed on side of the box with the corgi and moved toward the fire. "Wait!" Rio yelped, suddenly.  
  
"Errr, what?" Vivianne growled.  
  
Rio flicked her wand at her now vacant room. "Accio Nimbus!" The broomstick came whizzing through the air with the force of Rio's spell. She reached out her hand and caught it deftly. "Useful spell," she murmured as she, Vivianne, and the caged corgi advanced into the fireplace.  
  
Vivianne hated travelling by Floo powder. Unfortunately though, it proved to be the most expedient way to get from Three Broomsticks to Hogwarts. Fireplace after fireplace flew by, a stray pot out of one fireplace nearly knocking Vivianne in the head. Beside her she heard Rio, as though far away, whoop with glee. Vivianne mentally rolled her eyes, since her real eyes were staring straight ahead for more rogue cooking items.  
  
With an almighty pop and thunk, the girls and their canine burden landed unceremoniously on the floor of Vivianne's new bedchamber at Hogwarts. It was a small but pleasant room, with exotic, worn rugs covering the hardwood floor. The sparse decorations suggested a style in the Renaissance era. The corgi jumped out of the open box and weaved away from the fireplace. Vivianne couldn't blame it.  
  
"Huh," Rio made a noise in her throat, "Cool."  
  
"Yeah," Vivianne retorted, "let's make it even cooler by unpacking my trunk and setting up for my first lesson."  
  
Rio stopped smiling. "What about the corgi, though?"  
  
Vivianne sighed and looked in the direction she'd seen the corgi last. But it wasen't there. Her vision swept to the door. It was ajar. "Oh, no," Vivianne groaned.  
  
"What?" Rio said in a tiny voice, anticipating the answer since she couldn't see the dog either.  
  
"The corgi's loose in the castle. Quick Rio, go after it!"  
  
"ME?!"  
  
"Yes you, you'll run faster. Now scoot while I conjure a leash and collar; I'll be right behind you."  
  
Knowing arguing was useless and the mischievous corgi was only getting further away, Rio leapt to her feet and dashed out the door. She immediately came to a fork in the hallway. "Oi! Now what?" Rio hissed. Her eyes swept the floor. Then she saw it: a trail of white hair. Rio dashed off again, following the hair the animal had left behind.  
  
Since the corgi shed like crazy, it was not hard to follow its path. Rio followed it down many twists and bends, and down a couple staircases to the lower levels of Hogwarts. Rio shivered as the air became damper. She appeared to be in a dungeon of sorts. 'Creepy,' she thought, and trotted on, a stitch beginning to form in her side.   
  
Finally she saw it. The dog stood sniffing at a threshold to a room off the hallway. "Hey!" Rio called to it, and immediately regretted it. The dog ran without a second thought into the room. Rio growled like an angry tigress and bounded in after it.   
  
She appeared to be in some kind of classroom...one with cauldrons in it. 'Potions,' Rio noted, then remembered the potions master... "Arg, mon Dieu!" Rio interjected through her teeth, fingers curling into fists. Snape was the last person she wanted to cross today. She scanned the room desperately, panting from her long run.  
  
A flash of red and white moved between cauldrons near the front of the room. Rio moved cautiously toward the edgy corgi, who was snuffling the base of a cauldron. Rio knelt near the animal, whispering soothingly to it. "Ma petite chienne, pourquoi caches-toi? M'approches, c'est bon..."  
  
The dog eyed her suspitiously, sniffing the cauldron bottom more vigorously, as if to prove it was busy. "M'approches, c'est bon..." The corgi looked at Rio as thought she were speaking in tongues. She continued to whisper comforting words in French. Slowly, the dog moved toward Rio, who reached out her hand to pet it. At the prospect of being petted, the dog picked up its pace, all the way onto Rio's lap. She patted the corgi gently, scooping her up into her arms. "Bonne chienne," Rio praised it.  
  
"And what, pray tell, is that Miss Tessyiur?" the cold, even voice of Professor Severus Snape questioned dryly.  
  
Rio turned around slowly and faced the potions master. His fathomless eyes made her want to shink into a puddle and ooze away. But she held her ground. "First of all I want it known from the outset that this is Vivianne's dog," Rio began pointedly.  
  
"Thank you for clarifying that point, now why is it in my classroom?" Snape's voice lowered, with lethal implacations barely in check.  
  
Rio gulped. In her panic she forgot to censor her tongue. "Why don't you ask the corgi, it's the one that wanted to be here, not me."  
  
Snape did not have to dignify that answer with a responce, because at that point Vivianne rushed into the potions room, winded. Vivianne scanned the scene before her and seemed to become omnicient in that moment. "Professor Snape," she began, a sweet smile gracing her mouth, "how kind of you to find my corgi for me."  
  
'SNAPE?!' Rio thought, aghast, 'find your corgi, is it? That was too sleek, he'll be onto that.'  
  
"So Miss Tessyiur was telling the truth; the animal is yours. The move to your chambers has gone smoothly, I trust?" he queried ironically.  
  
"Like buttah," Rio grumbled angrily, still smarting over the loss of credit for finding the corgi.  
  
Vivianne closed Rio out of the conversation by moving in front of her. "Yes, thank you Professor Snape. Everything is in order for tonight."  
  
'It is?' Rio wondered, and bit her tongue.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that," Snape answered, smiling acidly.  
  
With an efficient, business-like smile, Vivianne turned to Rio. "Dear, come along, and please carry the corgi."  
  
"Carry it?" Rio's eyes went wide. Then she caught Vivianne's constrained smile, bordering on a grimace. The leash must not have worked out. Rio sighed, looking down at the animal in her arms, which wiggled like hairy jello. "Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi aujourd'hui?"  
Snape, who had been watching them closely, raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Rio turned toward the door, but his commanding voice stopped her. "Miss Tessyiur." She looked at him over her shoulder. "I would like to make it clear that you are not to speak French in my class. No one else knows what you are saying, and I would be forced to assume the worst. What was it you just said?"  
Rio replied hesitantly, "'Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi aujourd'hui?' It means 'Why me? Why today?'"  
The faintest trace of a smile appeared at the corner of Snape's mouth. But in the next instant it was gone. "All the same...I'm sure you will not abuse your superior linguistic skills, but I must ask you to speak only in English while you are at Hogwarts."  
"Yes Professor. Professor Tessyiur already spoke with me about that."   
"Good," was the extent of his reply as Snape turned and swept off toward his storage room.  
'Vivianne, you may kiss my feet,' Rio thought at her sister as they moved toward the door.  
~*~  
"I look like an idiot--or a mime. What's with this all black regalia?" Rio whined for the fiftieth time, tugging at the tie of her Hogwarts robes.  
"You do NOT look like a mime. And after you're Sorted, you won't be wearing all black. Your badge will be the colours of your house insignia," Vivianne whispered irritably. The sisters were making their way down the many corridors from Vivianne's newly decorated chambers to the Great Hall. Within the hour, the students would arrive and the first years would be Sorted.  
"I still have dog hair on my robes," Rio groused further, unable to keep her mouth quiet if her nerves weren't equally at ease.  
"You do not! I charmed all the hairs off, and you haven't touched Cordillia since you brought her back from Professor Snape's dungeon."  
"Dungeon, is it? Great, when does he start stretching us?"  
"Not funny--you know that kind of thing hasn't been allowed at Hogwarts for centuries."  
Rio's stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch. Why did she have to be Sorted with eleven-year-olds? What house would the famous "Sorting Hat" put her in?  
Vivianne couldn't remember the last time she was so stressed and nervous. Would Dumbledore ask her to say something to the assembled students? Who would she have to make conversation with at the staff table? How would her first class receive her tomorrow?  
In a perilous state of mental stress, the Tessyiur girls arrived in the Great Hall, just behind the staff table. Nearly all the professors were already assembled. "Viv, where do I sit?" Rio asked timidly, scanning the empty house tables.   
Vivianne didn't know, and didn't have a chance to answer, for Professor Sprout had come up to encourage them. "Don't you worry Vivianne, dear. The students will love you, and, more importantly, respect you. I'm certain you'll be fine. You are, after all, in your element teaching here at Hogwarts. Cathriona..." Professor Sprout peered around Vivianne's shoulder to make eye contact with the cowering Rio. "It'll be all right, love, no one will alienate you simply because you're French. Truthfully, I believe you will be swarmed with curious teenagers wanting to hear about you and France. And," the professor winked conspiratorially, "I know more than a few lads will be interested in getting to know you very well."  
Rio's jaw dropped a little before she recovered herself. "Thank you, Professor," she said weakly. Beside her, Rio felt Vivianne shake with suppressed laughter.  
Professor Sprout continued to smile good-naturedly at them as Headmaster Dumbledore strode over. He was even taller than Rio remembered him. The benign Professor seemed to cast a wave of comfort before him, making Rio feel instantly calmer. Surely Dumbledore wouldn't let anything embarrassing happen to her.   
"I see our good Professor Sprout is already making you feel at home," he smiled at the Herbology professor, then at Vivianne and Rio. "Miss Cathriona, until the Sorting you will sit beside your sister at the staff table, since I do not believe Sybil Trelawney will be joining us tonight."  
"Trelawney?" Rio questioned quietly, unable to keep her curiousity in check. 'What an interesting name,' she thought.  
"She is our Divination professor," Dumbledore explained, "and rarely comes out of the North Tower."  
Rio vaguely recalled Professor McGonagall announcing that Professor Trelawney would not be attending at the staff meeting a few days ago. "Oh yeah, something about an Inner Eye, right?"   
Vivianne pinched her and shook with laughter again. Dumbledore looked as though he, too, were on the verge of laughing. "Yes indeed...something very much like that. Now, if you don't mind, I'll show you to your seats; the students will be arriving any minute."  
Vivianne and Rio followed Dumbledore along the length of the staff table, and Rio watched over her shoulder as Professor Sprout moved down to the other end. This disappointed Rio, for she had secretly hoped the jovial head of Hufflepuff would sit on her other side.   
As it was, Vivianne sat two seats down from Dumbledore, Rio on her right. Vivianne glanced at the empty chair. It must be for Minerva, she realized, who would be leading in the first years by now.  
Rio looked on down the right hand side of the table. Two seats down from her, Professor Snape moved to his seat. Rio drew a sharp breath, rolling her head back to the left and crossing her eyes.   
"What's wrong with you?" Vivianne asked as she sat down, and indicated for Rio to do the same.  
"Evil Dungeon Master, three o' clock."  
Vivianne's gaze shifted briefly to Snape, who was conversing with a professor Rio didn't remember very well. Vivianne scowled and rolled her eyes. "Honestly Rio, come off your silly notions. Severus will NOT bite you, all right?"  
"Oh, Severus, is it?" Rio's hushed tones barely escaped clenched teeth, "since when we you two so snuggly? Why not Sevvie?"  
"Shut-up!" Vivianne's teeth were now clenched as well. "What has gotten into you, Rio? He is my colleague, we are equals, therefore I call him by his first name, as he calls me by mine."  
Rio sighed dramatically, and cast her own glance heavenward. "Fine, you win. But just for the record book, I've never heard him call you by your first name."  
Vivianne was about to answer when a voice behind them inquired, "And what subject will you be teaching, Professor Cathriona Tessyiur?"  
The girls looked behind them to see Professor Lupin and his amused smile. Vivianne's indignant open mouth transformed fluidly into a matching expression of good humour. "Remus, I didn't see you back there. Will you be seated close by?"  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I believe I am seated beside Miss Cathriona here," he explained, taking the empty seat on Rio's right. Rio smiled at Lupin and then turned half of that smile and raised eyebrows on Vivianne, cocking her head coquettishly.  
Vivianne returned a murderous look, then peered past Rio to Lupin, who had his head in his hands, rubbing his temples.  
"Are you all right, Remus?" Vivianne queried, certain she already knew exactly what was ailing the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.  
Lupin raised his head abruptly, hands still poised in their former position. "Ah," he relaxed slightly, lowering his arms to the table, "last night was...exhausting. I didn't sleep much." His eyes flicked to Rio a fraction of a second, "Worrying about the new term, and all that," he added hastily.  
"Oh of course, Vivianne's been nervous about start of term as well," Rio nodded sympathetically, then turned to her sister as if to send her a pitying glance. What she actually did was wiggle her eyebrows suggestively. It was too much for Vivianne.  
"Mmmph!" Rio muffled her groan of pain as Vivianne's foot connected with her shin. She glanced around through eyes squinted with pain to see Lupin and Snape watching her curiously. "Mmm," was her attempted cover, "I wonder what's for dinner."  
Snape raised an eyebrow, then turned slowly around, and Lupin was abruptly seized with the urge to cough into his napkin. Rio hoped the feeling of a flush on her cheeks was merely a figment of her imagination.   
Fortunately Rio was distracted from her embarrassment by the sound of Professor McGonagall striding briskly into the room, a wooden stool and scruffy wizard's hat in her arms. Vivianne leaned close to Rio and whispered objectively, "The Sorting Hat."  
Rio gulped.  
  
  



	8. Sorting, Songs, and Suspenseful Scenario...

A/N. Please forgive the time it took to put this up! But I believe you'll find it was worth the wait. I'd like to go ahead and acknowledge that the Sorting ceremony is not like that of the new Harry Potter movie (yay! it's out!) nor that of the book. It's how I envisioned it in my mind, so...please pretend with me ;)  
  
  
  
8. Sorting, Songs, and Suspenseful Scenarios  
  
It took a moment for Rio to recover, but when she did, she was quite her usual self. "That? That is the Sorting Hat? It looks filthy and torn...do have to put that thing on my HEAD?!"  
  
"Tais-toi!" Vivianne rebuked her sister as Lupin satisfied the need to snort into his napkin again.   
  
Above them all, the ceiling reflected a rapidly darkening sky. Then, seemingly of their own accord, the candles in the wrought-iron candelabras lit with small, dancing flames. The flickering candlelight glittered off the golden plates on the house tables as half the newly-lit candles rose into the air and floated lazily about thirty feet above the floor.  
  
Abruptly all conversation at the staff table ceased. Rio turned and looked down the oaken table just in time to see Headmaster Dumbledore lower his right hand back to his knee. The tension in the air turned Rio's nerves to spandex. In the dim, glowing light Rio's eyes settled on the only movement in the room. Watching Professor McGonagall pull a long, scrolled up piece of parchment from her robe sleeve, Rio felt a vague apprehension slowly wrap around her like a noxious mist, making her feel light-headed. Perhaps it was merely the candle smoke...  
  
To clear her mind, Rio found herself focusing very hard on the Transfiguration teacher. Professor McGonagall looked little like the kind, encouraging woman Rio had met a few days ago. Her features were set and solemn, yet a glimmer of anticipation could be seen in her gray, Athenian eyes. Rio didn't know what it was about that look in her eyes. It was fierce and prideful...competitive...  
  
Just then the sound of footsteps muffled on flagstones echoed in the hall. All heads turned to the left door as Hagrid entered a line of new, frightened looking students vanishing down the long hall behind him. He made a gesture for the first years to wait where they were.   
  
Rio dug her fingernails into her palms to keep them from trembling. Her focus swept almost feverishly to the massive double doors down at the end of the Great Hall as they swung open, and students of all ages filed nearly noiselessly inside and seated themselves at each of the four long tables. When the last student sat down, the banners behind each table bearing the house insignia unfurled of one accord. The hall was filled with silent majesty.  
  
It was then that Rio understood the magnitude of greatness and honour that defined the history and future of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her lips parted in awe as she stared at the magnificent scene before her. It was as though she had been transported back to the time of noble kings, brave knights, and their faithful ladies. Magic--ancient and powerful--was all but palpable in the air. Every breath was an intake of electricity, heightening her awareness and weaving a sense of the unreal.   
  
But the moment only lasted a few seconds before Professor McGonagall made an affirmative sign to Hagrid, who then lead the first years in to be Sorted. Rio studied the boys and girls within her range of vision. They all looked as terrified and bewildered as she felt, which was strangely comforting. Rio glanced to her left at Vivianne, who was watching the ratty-looking Sorting Hat intently. All vestiges of concern and anxiousness had smoothed themselves from her face, leaving her looking tranquil and confident. Perhaps, Rio thought, it was like coming home to her.  
  
  
  
Rio followed Vivianne's line of vision and also stared at the hat...which suddenly began to sing in a jovial, cockney accent:  
  
Another year begins anew  
  
And we remember and review   
  
And right what summer put askew   
  
To cleanse your minds of dust and dew.   
  
Welcome, all, to Hoggy Warts   
  
The magic here is in your hearts   
  
We've room for all you different sorts   
  
And I will tell you how to start.   
  
You may begin in Gryffindor   
  
A brave and honour-laden lot   
  
Who always strive for what is fair   
  
The Knights of modern Camelot.   
  
Or yet endearing Hufflepuff   
  
So kind and true and loyal   
  
They're always there to buck you up   
  
And settle your turmoil.   
  
Perhaps you'll dwell in Ravenclaw   
  
If learning is your art   
  
Unrav'ling many a puzzle hard   
  
With rapier wit so smart.   
  
You might belong in Slytherin   
  
With cunning like a fox   
  
Their dazzeling complexity   
  
Of living paradox.   
  
Your futures lie ahead of you   
  
So place me on your noggin   
  
I'll search all your intentions, for   
  
Your future bears unfoggin!  
  
  
  
Rio gaped while everyone else cheered and clapped merrily. Vivianne caught her sister's eye and gave her an encouraging smile. An amused grin worked its way across Rio's mouth. Perhaps this wouldn't be so difficult after all, she thought hopefully, even as whispers began to resonate around the Great Hall. No doubt people were noticing Vivianne and herself at the staff table.  
  
  
  
Professor McGonagall stepped forward as the applause died off, unrolling the scroll she had taken out a few minutes ago. Without further preamble, she began reading off the name of the first student. "Abbington, Ansley," she called out, crisp and clear.  
  
A shaking little girl with flaxen brown hair trotted nervously forward, picking up the Sorting Hat with trembling fingers. Rio watched closely as Ansley Abbington plopped the hat down on her head and sat on the small wooden stool. For a few seconds nothing happened, and then the hat yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!" so loudly that Rio started. The table under the yellow banner burst into warm applause, and Ansley Abbington quickly removed the hat and ran off to find a seat with her new housemates.   
  
'Is it really that simple?' Rio wondered, 'just sit on the stool for a few seconds with the hat on your head and then it yells out a house? How bizarre...'   
  
Rio spent the next ten minutes watching first years get Sorted. It was actually an interesting process. But as Zabinouski, Trenton ("SLYTHERIN!") padded off to join his new housemates, Rio felt the butterflies zoom back down her throat and into her stomach.  
  
Vivianne tugged at Rio's sleeve and jerked her chin toward Dumbledore, who was rising to address those assembled. 'Oh dear Lord!' Rio thought as her hands went icy cold with apprehension. Her frantic stare locked with Dumbledore's for a moment, and he gave her an encouraging smile. Then he turned to face the students.  
  
"Welcome everyone, to a new year at Hogwarts! No doubt you all are simply dying to tuck into the lovely feast that's been prepared, but I beg you all control the water-flow for just another few minutes." His eyes twinkled as he continued, "I would like to introduce our interim Charms professor and head of Ravenclaw House, Professor Vivianne Tessyier!"  
  
Automatically Vivianne stood, smiling confidently at the student body before her. The Great Hall was flooded with cheers, especially from the Ravenclaw table. Colouring faintly, Vivianne resumed her seat and let out a relieved sigh, barely audible from where Rio sat.   
  
When the cheers died down, Dumbledore resumed his speech. "And also joining us this evening is Professor Tessyiur's younger sister, Cathriona, who is transferring from Beauxbatons Academy."  
  
All eyes shifted to Rio, who stood up almost spastically. Polite applause accompanied the curious stares as Dumbledore continued, "Miss Cathriona will now proceed to the Sorting Hat as well." So saying, he turned to face Rio, who stared back at him like a mental patient being told she had to go back to the little white room. Dumbledore's brows furrowed compassionately and he whispered, "Go ahead, Cathriona," as Vivianne twined her foot around the leg of her chair to deliver a nudge to Rio's foot.  
  
  
  
"Ergmph," Rio said against her teeth as the chair behind her vanished. Without looking at anyone, Rio moved down the right side of the staff table, rounded the corners, and strode numbly toward Professor McGonagall. 'Dieu, help me,' Rio thought, not even noticing that her inner-voice spoke Frenglish. With a last, desperate look at the Transfiguration professor's kind expression, Rio sat on the little wooden stool, letting the Sorting Hat drop over her eyes.  
  
"Hmm," said a little voice in her head.  
  
Rio, obviously, was not prepared to handle hearing little voices. "Ack!" she squeaked, leaping off the stool and drawing her wand reflexively, the hat still on her head. Rio heard thunderous laughter from outside her fabricated prison (A/N: get it? Heheh. Whoa hey now! No rotten fruit, please!), and felt herself blush. Shrinking apologetically into her shoulders, Rio murmured, "Oh, okay, I get it," and sat back down. Later she would reflect on how lucky she was she didn't miss the stool entirely and land with a graceless thunk on the floor.   
  
"Yay Cathriona!" someone yelled. Rio barely recognized it as the voice of the boy she met in Flourish and Blotts. Ron Measly or something like that.   
  
She felt herself relax even as other student voices reached her ears in whispers. Whispers that said things like, "Left-handed, probably a Slytherin," or "Got to be a Ravenclaw, it's in her family," and even "She looks like the Gray Lady, Ravenclaw's house ghost."  
  
'Great,' Rio thought sarcastically, 'I look like a cadaver.' But that was the last thought she had before the voice of the hat spoke again.  
  
  
  
"Jumpy, aren't you? Impressive reflexes, I must admit. Now, let's have a look at you. Ahhh, impressive legacy: conglomerate if there ever was one. There have been Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins in your family. But now let's look at you. Ambitious, very ambitious, and cunning in social situations. There is bravery also, and kindness--oh this will be difficult!"  
  
'I'd never fit in Slytherin,' Rio thought desperately, remembering all the sombre faces and not in the least forgetting Snape, 'Nor Hufflepuff...I'd be the only mischief-maker!'  
  
"Never fit in?" the Hat questioned, causing Rio to start almost visibly. "Well then. You are cerebral, like your immediate family, and you learn quickly. Your judgments seem to coordinate with mine. Very well then, best you be in RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Thunderous cheers shook the hall as Professor McGonagall plucked the Sorting Hat off Rio's beaming face. Turning, Rio saw Vivianne hopping up and down in her seat, clapping like a delighted child. Rio grinned even wider and whisked over the house table below the blue and bronze banner. "Bloody thwacking brilliant!" a girl with long, curly blonde hair greeted Rio as she sat down, nearly knocking the latter over with a powerful back-slapping.  
  
  
  
"We get the transfer girl!" another enthusiastic face congratulated. This girl was obviously of Middle-Eastern heritage, with shining black hair and lively black eyes. Rio was about to ask their names, when Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"Congratulations to all the newly Sorted pupils,"--he let his approving eyes rest fractionally longer on Rio before continuing--"and now I have only one last announcement, I swear." This statement was followed by good-natured groans of hunger. "There will be magical dueling lessons available again this year, for the fourth years and up."  
  
Was Rio mistaken, or were there groans of loathing echoing around the hall? She thought she could distinguish the name "Lockheart" among the many voiced apprehensions. What could that possibly be about? Dumbledore held up a silencing hand, a smile twitching at the corner of his white mustache. "It will be taught by part-time auror and professional fencer Methos de la Ferre, who has agreed to teach the proper and practical aspects of wand-to-wand combat."   
  
At this the reaction changed to resounding approval. 'Wow,' Rio thought, 'I'm going to have to sign up for that!'  
  
"Sign up sheets will be in your house dormitories. And now," Dumbledore concluded, "may the long-overdue feast commence!"  
  
Rio shifted her gaze to the table just in time to see the empty baskets and platters fill themselves with delicious food. 'Am I drooling yet?' Rio wondered as she stared down the long table.   
  
Suddenly her line of vision was interrupted by a long, narrow hand being thrust at her face. "Welcome to Ravenclaw!" the blonde girl smiled jovially, as Rio shyly took the proffered handshake. "I'm Ayden Hooch, the Flying professor's niece."  
  
Rio grinned back, "Rio Tessyiur, it's nice to meet you, Ayden."  
  
"And I'm Sparrow Patil, youngest daughter of the Patil family. My oldest sister, Parvati, is a fifth-year Gryffindor, and Padma is a fourth-year in this house."  
  
"Delighted," Rio responded, extending her hand to Sparrow.   
  
"What year are you in? Accio!" Ayden said, moving the conversation along while summoning a roll across the table. Catching it deftly, Ayden replaced her wand and focused back on Rio.  
  
"I'm a sixth year," Rio said.  
  
"Great!" Ayden exclaimed, "so am I! That means we'll have all our classes together, so I can show you around."  
  
"Sweet," Rio agreed. "Are you a sixth-year too, Sparrow?"  
  
"Oi, no! I'm a third-year. But I'll still see you about, at meal-times leastwise."  
  
"Welcome to Ravenclaw House," said a soft voice behind her.  
  
Rio turned around to see a tall boy with lovely indigo eyes and an easy smile. It was a good thing Ayden spoke up so quickly, because Rio was momentarily struck dumb. 'Blast that sticky pumpkin juice,' Rio thought lamely.  
  
"Oh, hey Berrenger! Rio, this is Berrenger Malcolm, Ravenclaw Prefect. He's really bookish, so if you need help with your homework, he's the one to mooch off of."  
  
Berrenger feigned an irritated look at Ayden, who winked impishly. "Anyway," he continued in his smooth baritone, turning back to Rio, "I'll be around to help if you need directions to a class and such. Have a nice evening."   
  
"Thanks," Rio muttered as he turned on his heel and strode down the table to his seat.  
  
Sparrow was the first to comment. "Hot, isn't he?" she said point-blank.  
  
"Sizzling," Rio responded shamelessly.  
  
"I don't know about that," Ayden said in a mock-thoughtful pose, "Zesty is more the trick of it."  
  
"Berrenger and Ayden have been friends for five years, so she can't think of him like that," Sparrow explained. Then an evil grin lit up her face, "Thankfully, I bear no such constraints--"  
  
"Sparrow!" Ayden cut in, gaping at her and tossing a piece of potato. "Honestly!"  
  
Rio giggled a moment before dissolving into pitches of laughter.   
  
Now it was Ayden's turn to feign annoyance. "What?" she said dryly, before succumbing to a chuckling fit herself.  
  
"Nothing," Rio assured in a calming voice, "It's just...I think I'm going to like it here."  
  
Identical half-grins spread across Ayden and Sparrow's faces. "That's the way of Ravenclaw," Ayden said.  
  
"House of the peanut-butter nutters!" Sparrow chirped gleefully, and they all raised a glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
"To Ravenclaw!" the girls chorused.  
  
End notes: Kudos to Viv for revising my Sorting song, and cheers to the rest of my beta network: Uni, Sparrow, Ayden, and Sam! 


End file.
